Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing apparatus for receiving or storing data, and a data processing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As the advantage of collecting, analyzing, and visualizing mass data in real time becomes well known, interest in big data is increasing.
Especially, research is ongoing to receive mass data from a plurality of satellites, and to analyze the mass data in real time in various aspects. However, when analyzing the received mass data in various aspects, data processing is necessary such as changing the format of the data every time the data is being analyzed, and thus it takes much time. Furthermore, it is not possible to efficiently store meta data such as the photographing time, coordinates, and resolution and the like of the mass data.